Comme Une Rose Fanée
by Paroxymore
Summary: Et, ce jour-là, le "Survivant" serai à moi, soumis et tellement beau dans sa soumission. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que, ce jour-là, les étincelles dans les yeux de Potter me manquerai autant...


_**Oyez, oyez,**_

_**Votre très humble serviteuse est de retour pour vous présenter un nouvel OS, toujours un peu Drama avec un méssant Dray…**_

_**Cette fois-ci, c'est un encore un DM/HP avec un sujet assez bizarre que je vous laisse découvrir.**_

_**Résumé:**_

"Et, ce jour-là, le "Survivant" serai à moi, soumis et tellement beau dans sa soumission. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que, ce jour-là les étincelles dans les yeux de Potter me manquerai autant..."

**_Couple:_**

'Ryry et Dracinouchet de mon cœur

**_ENJOY!  
_**

HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP_**  
**_

**_Comme Une Rose Fanée_**

HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP

_**POV DRAY**_

Ce soir, encore, il est venu. On s'est embrassés, on s'est caressés… Et je l'ai baisé, lui, l'Elu, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'on en perdre la voix.

Puis j'ai parlé, je l'ai blessé… A chaque mot, je lui ai fait un peu plus mal. Mais il ne m'a pas répondu, il n'as fait que baisser la tête…

Je l'insultais, je l'humiliais et, lui, il ne faisait rien, il subissait en silence, sans broncher…

Alors c'est ça, l'_amour_ ?

C'est ça, ce sentiment tellement _noble_ et_ pur_ ?

Cette saloperie qui nous rabaisse plus bas que terre, qui est capable de nous rendre dépendant d'une ordure ?

Et, lui, il m'aimait de ce putain d'amour tordu. Alors il s'écrasait et il baissait la tête…

Et, sans relever la tête, il a lâché un mot, un seul…

_- Pourquoi ?_

"Pourquoi ?" Bonne question…

Pourquoi aimais-je le blesser ? Pourquoi aimais-je le faire souffrir ?

Mais la réponse semblait tellement lointaine…

Un jour, alors que je n'étais encore qu'un gosse, je me promenais avec ma mère dans Les Jardins du Manoir.

Nous étions en plein printemps et les fleurs étaient toutes déployés et plus belles que jamais.

Malgré cela, je m'ennuyais. Je n'avais jamais vraiment appréciée la nature et j'avais hâte de rentrer.

Ma génitrice s'était alors approchée d'un rosier et en avais ôtée une rose rouge.

_- Superbe_, avait-elle murmurée en la levant à hauteur de son visage.

Curieux, je m'étais hissé sur la pointe des pieds afin de mieux voir ce qui la captivait autant.

Amusée, ma mère m'avait donnée la fleur en me recommandant de faire attention aux épines. J'avais alors passé le reste du trajet à chercher ce qui la fascinait tant dans cette plante.

Sans succès…

Agacé, j'avais demandé aux elfes de ne pas y toucher en attendant que je découvre ce qui était tellement « superbe ».

Deux jours plus tard, elle s'était fanée.

Au lieu de la rose rouge que ma mère avait cueilli, je retrouvais une fleur d'un mauve presque noir, sèche et repliée sur elle-même.

Surpris, je l'avais effleurée du bout du doigt. Une des pétales s'était alors détachée…

_Magnifique_

Elle était d'un mauve/noir superbement nuancée avec par-dessus, des paillettes or issues du pollen.

Et, surtout, elle semblait tellement fragile, comme recroquevillée sur elle-même. _Soumise et tellement belle dans sa soumission_. Il aurait suffit de la toucher pour la briser.

_Sublime_.

Et lorsque je l'avais rencontré, lui, Harry Potter, j'avais repensé à cette rose. Et je m'étais juré que, même si je devais y passer ma vie, je le « fanerai ». Je le dépouillerai de la moindre goutte de joie de vivre qui coulait dans ses veines, de la moindre étincelle qui brillait dans son regard…

Et le jour où j'aurais atteint mon but, le « Survivant » serai à_ moi_, sans plus aucune volonté propre.

_Soumis et tellement beau dans sa soumission._

Mais, ce que je n'avais pas prévu…

C'est que, ce jour-là, les étincelles dans les yeux de Potter me manqueraient autant…

HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP

_**Alors ?**_

_**Même si ça peut paraitre étrange à certains, j'ai moi-même une fascination bizarre pour les roses fanée :D **_

_**Quelqu'un est comme moi ? *se sent très très seule***_

_**Je sais, l'OS est très court, mais bon...**_

_**Si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en penser avec un p'tit commentaires:D**_

_**Siouplait, je suis pauvres, des reviews pour nourrir ma famille...*yeux de chien battu*  
**_

_** GBBB**_

_**M&B**_


End file.
